Venom (2020 PS4 Video Game)
''Venom ''is an action-adventure and thriller video game developed by Insomniac Games and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment ''for the PlayStation 4, serving as a sequel and spin-off to the popular and highly successful ''Marvel's Spider-Man video game franchise's second installment, Spider-Man 2. The game went into development in mid-2018, right after the second Spider-Man installment sold 10 million copies in its first few days after launch, with the game receiving extremely positive reviews and fans hailing the game as "Marvel's Arkham City". This game focuses mostly on Eddie Brock's journey as the anti-hero known as Venom and his crave to destroy Peter Parker's life, but also features Peter Parker himself. The story of the game plays upon two different perspectives from two very different characters who are in conflict with one another. The game releases on May 20, 2020. Rating M '(Mature) for Blood/Gore, Intense Violence, Language, and Suggestive Themes This game was going to have a T-Rating, but since Venom is a very violent character, this game pushed the T-rating and is just minimum M-rating; similar to ''Batman: Arkham Knight. Gameplay Features/Dynamics * The immersive combat system is partially inspired by the Batman: Arkham video games, mixing those dodge and attack elements with web gadgets, parkour, swinging, and great variety in combat, as the combat is what Spider-Man fights like in the comic books. There are two times more web gadgets to unlock, as the skill tree has added two more categories and makes the combat even more engaging than ever * Venom brings his fight moves and unique abilities back from the second Spider-Man installment (the Venom DLC) and improves upon the combat system, enhances the system, and implements upgrades, RPG elements, and skills to unlock and test out different waters in Venom's brutal combat; the maximum level for Venom is 65 * The maximum level cap for Spider-Man is 65 as well, and Insomniac Games is continuing making it challenging to level up to add difficulty to the game * There is a character wheel; the player can change from Spider-Man to Venom with the simplicity of a button; the game switches between the two characters every other mission but when players decide to not pursue a main mission, they can switch between the two whenever they desire. * This game's map is very unique and different compared to the last two Spider-Man installments; this map features the entirely accurate Manhattan, a now entirely accurate Queens, Staten Island, Ravencroft Penitentiary, Brooklyn, Ryker's Island, the Raft, and a map of San Francisco. Without getting into spoiler territory, there is a point in the game where the player travels to San Francisco and the entire act is set there. The San Francisco map is just a little smaller than the Manhattan borough and has multiple activities, side missions, etc. to complete. The Bay Area borough includes of Alcatraz, the multiple Life Foundation facilities (SPOILER: until a certain point of the game's story), and the surrounding forests and highways. * Spider-Man has a total of 50 (vanilla base) game suits to unlock; all with their own special abilities * Venom has a total of 10 (vanilla base) physical designs to unlock; all with their own special abilities * Insomniac Games has brought back the suit customization; that system now applies to Venom's character designs as well * The story plays from two different and clashing perspectives; one perspective is from Eddie Brock and the other perspective is from Peter Parker. The game does a great job on balancing both their lives and letting the players see through their point in the story. * Challenge maps for stealth and hand-to-hand has returned and gives the player a variety on completing them; the highest difficult challenge is almost impossible to beat HLTB Main Story (alone): 39 hours Main Story (plus a few extra activities): 49 hours 100% Completion: 84 hours Characters Playable Characters * 'Eddie Brock/Venom '(Benjamin Diskin) * 'Peter Parker/Spider-Man '(Yuri Lowenthal) * 'Yuri Watanabe/Wraith '(Tara Platt; playable in separate story DLC and can be accessed in challenge maps) * 'Flash Thompson/Agent Venom '(Joshua LeBar; playable in separate story DLC and can be accessed in challenge maps) Protagonists * 'Eddie Brock/Venom '(Benjamin Diskin) * '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Yuri Lowenthal) * Flash Thompson/Agent Venom (Joshua LeBar) Main Story Antagonists * Cletus Kasady/Carnage * Stanley Carter/Sin-Eater * Carlton Drake/Riot * Donna Diego/Scream * Phage * Anne Weying/She-Venom * Ramon Hernandez/Lasher * Leslie Gesneria/Agony * Yuri Watanabe/Wraith * Abe Jenkins/Beetle * Mac Gargan/Scorpion Side Story Antagonists * Mark Raxton/Molten Man '(Spider-Man) *'Cain Marko/Juggernaut '(both) *'Big Brown '(Venom) *'Hobie Brown/Prowler II '(both) *'Vermin '(Spider-Man) *'Mendel Stromm '(both) *'John Jameson/Man-Wolf '(Spider-Man) *'Gog '(Venom) *'Mindworm '(Venom) *'Alex O'Hirn/RHINO '(Venom) *'Phineas Mason/The Tinkerer '(Venom) *'Carlos LaMuerto/Black Tarantula '(Venom) *'Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone '(Spider-Man) *'Hammerhead '(Spider-Man) *'Adrian Toomes/The Vulture '(Spider-Man) *'Magnum '(both) *'Hydron '(both) *'Herman Schultz/Shocker '(Spider-Man) *'Jason Macendale/Jack O'Lantern '(both) *'Doppelganger '(Spider-Man) *'Grim Hunter '(Venom) *'Fifth Avenue Phantom '(Spider-Man) *'Ero '(Venom) *'The Thousand '(Venom) Supporting Characters * '''Anne Weying ' * '''Mary Jane Watson * Captain Jean DeWolffe * Mayor J. Jonah Jameson * Sally Avril * Dr. Ashley Kafka DLC Antagonists * Marcus Lyman/Massacre * Rooster * Blindside * Patrick Mulligan/Toxin * Andrea Benton/Mania * Jacob Fury/Scorpio * Tony Masters/Taskmaster * Michael Bingham/Blood Spider * Constrictor * The Foreigner * Frank Grillo/Crossbones Synopsis Several months have passed since the Osborn family's death and Peter continues spending his days as a Wall-Crawler and learning, through hardships and loss, that those hardships build his character. Meanwhile, Eddie Brock continues to leech off the power of the black symbiote and as he draws less attention towards Peter and more attention towards a flying maniac known as the Beetle, Eddie becomes somewhat of an anti-hero. Eddie goes after the Beetle because he is targeting New York's highest authorities and a new CEO known as Carlton Drake, who reaches out to Eddie and nabs on attempting to get closer to Eddie. Eddie investigates the Beetle and Drake and finds himself in a big web of conflicts; Drake has funded an organization known as the Life Foundation, keen on the black symbiote and innocent people are dying due to Drake's immoral ethics. This draws in two crazed serial killers who warps Eddie's mentality and draws in Peter, who Eddie is forced to work with to stop the bigger problem; the Life Foundation and a symbiotic monster more terrifying than both the monsters within Eddie and Peter... Story Events (Leading up to the ending) (All of these events total up to 78 missions) Chapter 1: * Venom vs. Beetle; Eddie finds out the infamous flying suit known as Abe Jenkins is robbing New York’s highest officials and planning to hit someone known as Carlton Drake, an up and rising philanthropist who befriends Eddie (through the streets in which Eddie is homeless in after losing his job at the Bugle in Spider-Man 2); Eddie grows suspicious of Drake and eventually takes down the Beetle and injures him. Meanwhile, as Eddie continues on confirming his suspicions with Drake, he finds out that Drake is actually the founder of a “ghost organization” incorporated in New York and San Francisco known as the Life Foundation. Eddie strives to find out more about this and their dark secret; Eddie also notices Drake hanging out with a lot of homeless people (even ones from FEAST) and those same homeless people going missing. Meanwhile, as Eddie continues living on the streets of Brooklyn, he reconnects with his old fiance, Anne Weying, who is living in San Francisco and visits New York for business ventures. Anne is worried for Eddie’s health, but does not help him. * Spider-Man vs. Wraith & Scorpion; while dealing with Eddie, Peter strives to find Yuri and is desperate to save his former friend; he works with DeWolffe on doing so and in the process, the two truly begin seeing eye-to-eye and develop a closer friendship and partnership. As Peter finds no leads, the Scorpion breaks out of prison (coincidentally right after Drake publicly announces a “big business” he has in New York and San Francisco) and the two duel it off; Peter eventually finds Yuri fighting off Scorpion, but that does not last long when Peter tries to reach out to his old friend. Meanwhile, Peter has been talking to MJ a lot more (as the two get back together); MJ reintroduces Peter to Flash Thompson, a familiar face from high school; Flash used to bully Peter, but now matured and an adult, the two become friends; Flash is on temporary leave from the U.S. army and befriends Peter and MJ and even brings along his fiance, Sally Avril. * The string that ties both Spider-Man and Venom together; after Eddie finds out about the Life Foundation and Peter continues to try and find out the purpose behind Scorpion’s breakout, a psychotic and mentally deranged serial killer known as Cletus Kasady comes to light in New York; Kasady has been off killing a good number of police officers and draws the attention of Yuri, who swears to kill Kasady. Spider-Man and Venom, without knowing the other one is involved, go after Kasady’s dangerous crusade and try to stop him; surprisingly, Eddie manages to stop Kasady from killing a senior officer and his family, but after doing so, Eddie is attacked by police officers, which leads to a violent battle between Spider-Man, the NYPD, and Venom; Eddie is arrested and shares a cell with Kasady Chapter 2: * Venom vs. Sin-Eater & Scorpion; After days of spending his time with Kasady and truly getting to realize how insane he is, Eddie finds out that the symbiote is in his blood and uses it to escape. Eddie manages to keep the killing to a minimum. Eddie packs his things and becomes a priority target by the NYPD, the FBI, and the CIA; all three of these branches swear to get the U.S. army involved if need be. While out on the run and spending his days on rooftops, Eddie becomes paranoid when a cold-hearted serial killer calling himself the “Sin-Eater” is hunting down Eddie, as well as the Scorpion, revealing his motive of breaking out of jail because he wanted the symbiote. Meanwhile, Eddie tries to reconnect with Anne, who is staying in New York because of the Life Foundation rumors; he uses this chance and proposes to work with her on finding out more about the Life Foundation and what Drake is really hiding; this leads both Eddie and Anne to Brooklyn where they find a Life Foundation base being built upon; Anne knows Eddie is out on the run, but reluctantly agrees to help him through his troubles. * Spider-Man vs. Wraith, Beetle, & Scorpion; Peter, with Horizon’s business slowly declining and the business reminding him of his and Harry’s vision, thinks about shutting down Horizon until MJ and Flash encourage him not to. Peter strives to get the business up and running and continue the legacy him and Harry have built on before Harry’s death; Flash begins working in a private militia unit known as Anvil and gets to work with Spider-Man, as Anvil is investigating Ravencroft Prison and finding out more about how Eddie broke out and the German scientist known as Dr. Ashley Kafka, who Anvil grows suspicious of due to the fact she has a very intimate relationship with both Cletus Kasady and Carlton Drake, who visits her regularly at Ravencroft. Meanwhile, Jenkins rises up once more and has created a new suit of armor; this one is way more powerful and is immune to the symbiote and webs and Spider-Man finds out Scorpion and Jenkins are both working together and planning a massive raid on the Life Foundation, with Wraith trying to stop them in their tracks and Spider-Man, DeWolffe, and Flash all working together to stop Wraith from brutally murdering Scorpion and Beetle and also stopping the two dangerous criminals; this eventually leads Peter to the Life Foundation base in Brooklyn and sets his eyes upon Eddie, who he works on stopping as well * The string that ties both Spider-Man and Venom together; both Spider-Man and Venom actually go into the Foundation’s facility in west Brooklyn; this ends in another fight that Venom wins; Eddie is tempted by the symbiote to finish Spider-Man off, but what the two, along with DeWolffe, the NYPD, Anvil, and Flash, find in the facility changes their whole perspective; enslaved homeless people (the same ones Eddie saw earlier with Drake). Drake reveals his dark secret; the Life Foundation is a facility with multiple variations of the symbiote; multiple hybrids such as Agony and Scream. Donna Diego, a homeless woman Eddie befriended during his time in the streets of Manhattan, is subjected to the Scream hybrid and turns into a monster symbiote. An all-out battle between Spider-Man, Venom, Scream, and Agony; in the midst of this, Drake escapes on his helicopter. Agony and Scream escape and leaves everyone in anguish. Eddie manages to save Anne, who almost gets killed by Agony in the crossfire. Peter sees this and the two agree to lay off of each other, as they have a common enemy; the Life Foundation. Anvil deploys Flash to San Francisco; that is where Drake went off to, so Eddie decides to go to San Francisco to put an end to the Life Foundation and stop Drake from making a mess of the symbiotes; Peter decides to stay in New York for a little longer, as the city needs him Chapter 3: * Venom vs. the 4 Life Foundation symbiotes & Sin-Eater; Eddie is in San Francisco and to hide his identity, Eddie dyes his hair black and wears sunglasses and a cap around. Eddie uses his leftover income from the Bugle and a loan from Anne (who accompanies him to San Francisco, as she needed to be here as well) to rent out a temporary hotel room. Eddie has one goal; to stop the Life Foundation. The situation is worse than he imagined; the Life Foundation has multiple facilities in San Francisco, the biggest one is on the island residing near Alcatraz. Eddie has been helping Anne identifying multiple homeless veterans and other homeless individuals being kidnapped; they eventually find out that Drake is behind this all. Anne suspects Drake is working with Kafka behind the scenes and the two eventually find out that Drake and Kafka are dating. While Eddie goes incognito to investigate all the facilities and the unethical projects, Eddie finds the truth that these homeless veterans are being kidnapped due to depression and signing up for the Foundation. Eddie works with Flash on this case, but Flash ends up being caught by Drake and enslaved. Eddie finds himself fighting the Life Foundation, as Agony and Scream are not the only symbiotes in play; there is also Phage and Lasher and both Eddie and these homeless individuals are being hunted down by Sin-Eater, who followed Eddie to San Francisco. * Spider-Man vs. Ravencroft Institution; after Eddie and Anne find out about Kafka and Drake’s relationship, Eddie informally reminds Peter, who is still in New York with Mary Jane. Peter decides he is going to investigate Ravencroft and Kafka. Life Foundation has hired mercenaries (some are powered by the symbiote in their veins with a special invention Drake came with to hide the symbiote in people's’ blood cells) and a massive, explosive battle occurs at Ravencroft, breaking out Cletus Kasady, who is transported, by the Life Foundation, to San Francisco * The string that ties both Spider-Man and Venom together; after Kasady and Life Foundation mercenaries arrive in San Francisco, Eddie is shocked to hear this and Peter is forced to go on leave from Horizon Labs, leaving Max Modell with caring for the company; Peter goes on “paid vacation” and urges MJ to stay in New York, as “things could get messy” in San Francisco. Peter finds out about Flash and works on saving him, with or without Eddie. Kasady is being held hostage at the Life Foundation facility neighboring Alcatraz, but neither Peter nor Eddie know why. Peter helps Eddie on taking down Scream, Agony, Phage, and Lasher; all four are causing mayhem in San Francisco and a massive outbreak of symbiotes occur. Peter and Eddie work on dialing this down (only 20 are subject to the symbiote). Drake’s true colors finally show and as Drake slowly loses his mind (with his obsession with the symbiotes, being hunted down by Sin-Eater for his “sins”, and etc.), Drake reveals to the city his plan for the symbiotes; the new utopia of the world to take shape of the new future. Peter manages to break out Flash, but Flash is equipped with the black Venom symbiote and tries to kill Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Venom both have to work together to free Flash and eventually work with Anvil, who despises Venom. Spider-Man works with half of Anvil’s unit to do search and rescue for the just over dozens of people who are subject to the symbiote and Venom works with the other half to go after Flash and produce an anti-drug (because Flash was resilient enough with the symbiote to beat even the likes of Eddie, who now considers himself pretty experienced with the symbiote). When the anti-drug is produced and subjected to Flash, Flash is then able to control the symbiote and becomes Agent Venom. Spider-Man successfully saves the Bay Area population from doom with the symbiote subjects with only a few stragglers left to rescue (leading into a side mission story arc). Chapter 4: * Venom vs. the 5 Life Foundation symbiotes, Sin-Eater, & Scorpion; still in San Francisco, Eddie’s life completely turns around; through phone conversations with Cletus Kasady (who is still holed up at the neighboring Alcatraz facility), Eddie finds out Anne is missing. Eddie feels all the rage build up inside of him and with Sin-Eater still going after Eddie and having successfully killed several captured homeless people who fell prey under Drake, Eddie goes after Sin-Eater full force and ends up almost killing him until Spider-Man and Wraith, who travels to San Francisco to hunt down Sin-Eater, stops him. Wraith tries to kill Sin-Eater only to be stopped by Spider-Man and all three find out that Sin-Eater is actually Stanley Carter (who Eddie accused of being the Prowler in the previous installment). Carter is arrested and Wraith relentlessly agrees to work with Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Eddie blackmails Drake and threatens him. Drake continues hiding and only deploys Agony, Scream, Lasher, and Phage, who all go full force on Eddie, as Eddie tries to snap them all out (as he knows two of them are homeless veterans and one of them is a drug abuser) of Drake’s control. While doing so, Eddie gives Dr. Kafka a call and with her lies and deceit, tells Eddie that Drake will do well by Life Foundation and this whole story is just all Eddie’s fault. Eddie finds out through Kafka that Gargan actually broke out of Ravencroft after the mercenaries kidnapped Cletus Kasady. Eddie has a run-in with Gargan himself, but easily manages to gain the upper hand. Gargan is nowhere to be seen… * Spider-Man vs. Lasher & Phage; while Eddie is out hunting down Drake and Sin-Eater, Peter, along with Wraith and Agent Venom, go find Anne, as Eddie keeps being bombarded with surprises. Spider-Man starts with Lasher, who is Ramon Hernandez, a mercenary who was cheated out of his contract with the Life Foundation when Drake subjected Ramon to the green spawn of the symbiote. Spider-Man, Wraith, and Agent Venom go after Lasher, who is also trying to kill Eddie, but Phage manages to get in their way. Spider-Man is able to extract the symbiote out of Ramon and find out where Anne is and also finds out information on the mercenaries’ intent for kidnapping Kasady and bringing him all the way down to San Francisco was. Spider-Man finds out that Anne is being held by Drake and that Kasady was obsessed with Eddie and wanted to murder him, so Drake brought Kasady along to mess with Eddie’s head while Drake deployed his plan for the “imaginary utopia”. However, this conversation does not last long, as Ramon is shot down by Drake, killing him. Spider-Man himself goes after Drake, but he disappears quickly enough from Spider-Man, Agent Venom, and Wraith. Spider-Man finds Anne, but is attacked by She-Venom, a female hybrid of the original black symbiote * The string that ties both Spider-Man and Venom together; Eddie finds out about Anne being She-Venom and tries to attack Spider-Man, but Spider-Man knows one thing; the two have fought enough. Venom and Spider-Man work together to draw She-Venom out and rescue Anne with loud noises. Eddie does not equip the symbiote with him, as the loud noises could affect him. After Anne is rescued, Anne realizes how much Eddie loves her and the two exchange kisses. With Anne rescued, Eddie and Peter work on going to four of the five facilities to shut them all down somehow and destroy the symbiote spawns with fire, as well as stop Phage, Scream, and Agony once and for all. After doing this in an extremely long attempt to do so, Scorpion and Drake send the two a message to come on down to the main and remaining Foundation facility near Alcatraz. There, the two encounter Gargan, who goes out of his Scorpion tech. Drake destroys the tech and Gargan shows off his black symbiote, almost identical, appearance-wise, to Eddie’s symbiotic form, except with wider eyes and is much stronger. Spider-Man fights off Gargan and does defeat him; Gargan is so power-hungry and without his tech, cannot defeat Spider-Man. Afterwards, Gargan is brutally shot in the head via Drake’s pistol and Drake tries to kill Spider-Man, but fails. Even when Eddie and Peter successfully stopped Phage, Agony, and Scream, Drake initiates his “utopia protocol” and takes one more seed substance out of the original black symbiote and becomes Riot, with symbiotic blades and a terrifying build. The utopia protocol is meant to launch in the skies of San Francisco and turn San Francisco into a utopia; Drake’s twisted ideology believes that the world is doomed and the symbiotes are the answer to human evolvement. Drake prepares to launch his long-awaited spaceship containing all the symbiotes to go global; launch in the skies of every city in the U.S. Venom deals with Riot, while Spider-Man must find a way to shut down the protocol and encounters Kasady on the way. Wraith and Agent Venom help Spider-Man escort all of the kidnapped out of the facility and finds out Kasady is nowhere to be seen, which causes all four heroes to panic. Spider-Man and company manage to shut down the protocol and Eddie barely wins the fight with Riot after being stabbed and almost dying; Drake dies due to being overwhelmed by the symbiote and says, before he dies; “The world is doomed now and an even bigger monster than myself is lurking out there, Brock. Watch yourself”. Eddie shuts down the spaceship and crashes it in the ocean, almost drowning. Eddie escapes and goes back to Anne without saying a word to Spider-Man and returns to New York. Spider-Man has succeeded; the Life Foundation is over and San Francisco, as well as the entire world, is safe from Drake’s sick ideology. But Kasady is nowhere to be found. As Eddie returns to New York and with the world realizing they were played by Drake, Eddie becomes the FBI and CIA’s most wanted target. Spider-Man, Agent Venom, and Wraith work with the SFPD to do a manhunt for Kasady; through forensic analysis, they find out that Kasady has escaped back to New York by stealing Drake’s last remaining helicopter. Chapter 5: * Venom vs. Kasady & She-Venom; the hunch for Kasady begins and he is hiding like a coward. Eddie goes to make amends with Kafka, who becomes depressed after Drake’s death. Eddie is forced to protect Kafka, as Kasady knows Kafka’s home address and where she is at every moment; Kasady is attempting to murder Kafka due to her relations with Drake (Kasady always thought Drake was a coward and a weak human being). Kasady incinerates the Life Foundation facility in Brooklyn and manages to capture Anne and subject her to the symbiote and cause her to become She-Venom once more. Kasady keeps sending Eddie messages through an unknown location; Kasady is planning something... Ending Kasady has managed to connect all the substances from the five utopian symbiotes from the Life Foundation, Eddie’s symbiote, and combined it with a red, female hybrid creating Carnage; the Carnage is the ultimate symbiote and may be much smaller than Venom, but is extremely deadly, violent, and powerful. Carnage goes on a killing spree… People are dying left and right; innocent people. The body count is endless and Venom and Spider-Man must put aside their differences once and for all and save the city from this madman. Eddie urges Anne to stay safe in her home, as she wants to become She-Venom (as she can also now control her abilities) and help Eddie and Peter fight off Carnage. Peter keeps MJ safe in the lab where him and Dr. Connors hid in the second game. Eddie and Peter call upon the likes of Wraith and Agent Venom. When Venom, Spider-Man, Wraith, and Agent Venom infiltrate Carnage in Ravencroft, digging deeper into a hole that Carnage dwells in. Wraith and Agent Venom are hurt, forcing Spider-Man and Venom to keep them behind; Wraith is so injured and is losing blood, but DeWolffe comes in and helps her. Wraith is taken to the ER by DeWolffe and Agent Venom manages to heal from Kasady, but is injured once again when trying to save Kafka, who is savagely slaughtered by Kasady right in front of Venom and Spider-Man. Venom and Spider-Man duel Carnage off in Ravencroft, which slowly lights on fire. All the inmates are scared off and with Spider-Man near death, Venom finds out that fire is Carnage’s weakness, as Carnage is completely immune to loud noises. Venom tries to create more fire and as Anne comes in, Venom is distracted. Spider-Man uses the best of his ability to hold Kasady off, but almost dies as Carnage mauls him to the ground. Spider-Man and Venom both manage to create enough fire to weaken Kasady’s symbiote. Kasady is finally weak, but attempts to make a killing blow… on Anne. Kasady almost succeeds, but Venom sacrifices himself and is stabbed by Carnage’s symbiotic knife. Spider-Man manages to get the Carnage off of Kasady and the symbiote on Eddie makes the blow on Kasady. Peter leaves him to SHIELD, who he gives a call (via Nick Fury). Spider-Man goes over to Eddie, who is having a seizure; Eddie is fighting his inner demon; the symbiote. Eddie replays all his mistakes and sins and comes to the knowledge that the symbiote used him; it’s a toxic thing to have in his life and with his life ending soon, the symbiote needs to go away. Eddie fights the symbiote, mentally and physically. Eddie apologizes to both Peter and Anne; Eddie said lust and revenge was what killed him in the long-run; he wanted to kill Peter/Spider-Man and this whole mess with Carnage is what he blames on himself. Eddie dies in Anne’s arms; Anne becomes hysterical and a funeral, in which no one besides Peter, MJ, Anne, and Flash attends, is held in Brooklyn. Peter tells MJ that Eddie did not die in vain; he redeemed himself. Peter continues his quest to protect the city, which is now extremely quiet (besides all the side mission arcs, in which Peter takes over if the player has not completed all of Eddie’s side story arcs). After Credits Scenes After Credits Scene: Kraven, after several months of being on medical restraint, vows his revenge on Spider-Man. Kraven seems to be talking to himself, but he is not; he is talking to multiple people; Goblin Knight and a terrifyingly ugly green creature. The four form an alliance and Kraven urges that they need to attack now, but the Goblin Knight assures Kraven that their time will come. They need to attack at the right moment. Clues for a sequel/Fates of certain characters * Yuri Watanabe/Wraith; it takes Yuri two months to fully recover from her bodily injuries inflicted by Carnage. Since her and DeWolffe are close friends, as well as Spider-Man, DeWolffe promises to keep their relationship confidential. Yuri lives off the radar and is still equipped with a brutal fighting nature, but becomes Spider-Man's partner once more. * Anne Weying- Anne returns to San Francisco and spends her days mourning the late Eddie Brock. * Ravencroft Institute is completely burned to the ground, living on with the legacy of Carnage and Dr. Kafka. * After the player beats the game (and can only play as Spider-Man after Venom's death), there will be multiple clues for a sequel (all of the following below); - If Spider-Man goes to the subway interior connected to Brooklyn, Spider-Man will find a Goblin chamber, signifying that someone is either trying to continue the Osborn Legacy or is another Goblin mantle holder like Osborn and Roderick Kingsley. - If Spider-Man goes to Fisk Tower at exactly midnight, there will be someone standing there. If Spider-Man gets too close, the figure will disappear. DLC A giant expansion pack bundle releases on September 10, 2020; this pack is known as Episodes From The Web of Spider-Man, which includes two giant story DLCs involving Wraith and Agent Venom. The pack costs $39.99, with each of the two episodes costing $25.00 respectively. The first episode revolves around Wraith and releases on July 10, 2020, while the second episode revolves around Agent Venom and releases on September 10, 2020. * Familial Legacy Synopsis: Taking two months to recover from Kasady's brutal strike, Yuri comes to good terms with both Spider-Man and DeWolffe, but uses her chance at healing to go after the Wall Street stock broker who returns to New York; Marcus Lyman. Lyman has worked with the Maggia and has smuggled guns and drugs into New York. Lyman was also responsible for the deaths of Yuri's parents all those years ago. Yuri goes full force on Lyman without the knowledge of Spider-Man or DeWolffe as Lyman is incredibly skilled at hiding his corruption and crimes. New Features: # All brand-new combat and movement system with an all-new character; Wraith has smoke bombs, illusion bombs, and two trust swords. Wraith moves around very quickly compared to Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid; maximum level is level 30. Two skill trees involving upgrading the sword and upgrading enhanced combat moves, as well as the brutal special that involves slicing enemies apart. # Different color variations for customization for the suit # Twenty new challenge scenarios (ten stealth and ten combat scenarios; challenges unlock skill points and color variations for the suit) # Four new enemy factions (Wall Street stock brokers, the James Deans of Brooklyn, the Diablos, and the Dogs of Hell) # Five enemy bases per enemy faction (totaling up to a total of twenty bases; do these to unlock new challenges and skill points) # One giant side story arc involving the criminal, Blindside, who is working a contract for AIM to try and take down Watanabe Boss Battles: # Marcus Lyman/Massacre # Rooster # Marcus Lyman/Massacre HLTB: Main Story (alone)- 9 hours Main Story (plus a few extra activities)- 14 hours 100% Completion- 21 hours Ending: In Upper Brooklyn, Wraith goes to an underground nightclub in which Rooster, the leader of the Dogs of Hell, is hosting. All four enemy factions gang up on Wraith and the nightclub becomes a bloodbath, as Wraith kills all of them to get to Lyman, who Wraith manages to kill. Yuri feels complete, as she has completed her mission. * Finest Soldier Synopsis: The symbiote immediately healed Flash from his wounds at Ravencroft. After SHIELD has put Kasady on an island off Cuba, Fury contacts Flash after Anvil is shut down due to the aftermath of the Life Foundation and most of the private contractors dying in San Francisco. Fury initiates the Secret Avengers, consisting of Ant-Man (from the Avengers), the Beast (from the X-Men), Hawkeye (from the Avengers), and Captain America (from the Avengers). Flash equips himself with his newfound team and the company heads to San Francisco when SHIELD gets word of a young girl, Andrea Benton, having her entire family stripped away from her through a new symbiote spawn known as Toxin. The situation becomes so severe and violent that Flash calls upon Spider-Man, who is forced to travel back to San Francisco and work with SHIELD and the Secret Avengers, which he does not favor, as Spider-Man does not highly regard the two. Flash, Spider-Man, the Secret Avengers, and SHIELD fight to their limits to try and keep the stakes low by stopping Toxin and preventing a young girl from being exposed to the monstrous symbiote... New Features: # All brand-new combat and movement system with an all-new character; Agent Venom is equipped with duel-wielding handguns, an assault rifle, and a sniper rifle; uses brute force; maximum level cap is level 30. Two skill trees involve shooting techniques and brute combat variations. # Guns have customization options through different color variations and skins # Ten symbiotic lairs underground in which Toxin is trying to reproduce to turn San Francisco into the utopia Carlton Drake desired; Flash (who can bring Spider-Man along if the player chooses to do so) must stop these lairs from reproducing. # Two new enemy factions; AIM agents (who are using their own agenda against Toxin) and the Wild Pack (PLOT TWIST: Silver Sable returns not with Sable International, but with her group of strong-willed and dangerous mercenaries known as the Wild Pack; Sable does not attack the Secret Avengers themselves, but the Wild Pack do as they believe they can control the situation much better) # Nine Wild Pack operations to destroy to convince them to give up where Silver Sable is; earn skill points and is very difficult to do, as the Wild Pack mercenaries are the toughest enemies to defeat; they can dodge anything. # Nine AIM operational hazards to contain; chance to drop gun loot in which Agent Venom can utilize, customize, and/or upgrade. # Two giant side story arcs involving the return of Taskmaster, who challenges Agent Venom to a fight after seeing his skills; Taskmaster has recruited a troubled youth who calls himself the Blood Spider. Agent Venom must stop Taskmaster and try and save Blood Spider from going further down the path of darkness. The other story arc involves Jacob Fury, the violent brother of Nick Fury, terrorizing SHIELD and threatening to attack the Helicarrier and kill Fury; being the most skilled fighter of the Secret Avengers, Flash must put an end to Jacob. # Access to the SHIELD helicarrier, which contains mini-games, puzzles, and combat/stealth scenarios to earn XP and skill points # Twenty combat/stealth scenarios (Ten combat, ten stealth) to earn XP and skill points Category:Video games Boss Battles: # Constrictor # Toxin # Andrea Benton/Mania # Patrick Mulligan/Toxin HLTB: Main Story (alone)- 7 hours Main Story (plus a few extra activities)- 12 hours 100% Completion- 26 hours Ending: SFPD officer, Pat Mulligan, cannot be freed from the Toxin symbiote after fighting Agent Venom, Spider-Man, the Secret Avengers, and SHIELD. Mulligan has tried his best to educate the Toxin symbiote, but it always misbehaves and is slowly destroying his sanity. Flash apologizes and Fury is forced to put Mulligan in a coma; that will keep the Toxin symbiote in his blood. For now, SHIELD transports Mulligan to a yielded SHIELD cell that could prevent Toxin from coming out.